


En vez de nunca

by Ulquii



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Capítulo 319, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Esto está más largo de lo que creí, First Kiss, Gentle Kissing, Give GuanShan all the hugs, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mutual Pining, Near Death Experiences, No voy a decir que first kiss porque todos sabemos que no es su first kiss, Pero - Freeform, Ulquii está tan enamorada de ellos que se hizo daño escribiendo esto, Wordless confession, all the feels
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulquii
Summary: Tian se quedó en silencio, haciendo a Mo volver a unas horas antes; la lluvia en su cara y empapando su ropa, el lodo ensuciando sus zapatos y pegándose a sus agujetas, el repentino crujido a su derecha y el tronco de un árbol caído yendo directo hacia ellos con una avalancha de tierra húmeda, el empujón de He Tian y el jalón a su manga de Zhan Zheng Xi. Entonces el horrible silencio, cómo su corazón latía con un puñetazo de miedo y adrenalina cuando no pudo ver rastro de He Tian estando sano y salvo. La desesperación al rascar el lodo fuera del montón en el camino, las lágrimas combinándose con la lluvia todavía cayendo sobre ellos, su voz rompiéndose cuando llamó su nombre, cuando le demandó que le contestara.Casi pierde a He Tian.Casi fue la causa de su muerte al tratar de salvarlo.Casi-
Relationships: He Tian & Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	En vez de nunca

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, realmente siento que me excedí jdsfjf
> 
> [English version here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497091)

Su corazón estaba latiendo fuertemente, haciendo un moretón contra sus costillas, la sensación de He  Tian rodeado por sus brazos acelerándolo sólo una  fracción, pero al mismo tiempo calmándolo.

Casi lo perdía.

He  Tian casi moría.

—Oye.

Mo tomó un respiro tembloroso, apretando su agarre alrededor de sus hombros y enterrando su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

—Maldición.

—Pequeño Mo...

—Pensé que te habías muerto, maldición...

He  Tian se quedó quieto en sus brazos, el débil agarre alrededor de su cintura acercándolo más a él.

—Casi, ¿eh?

Furia le hirvió la sangre y se alejó para fulminarlo.

—¡No te atrevas  a... ! ¡Maldición!

Tian se tensó cuando  GuanShan lo abrazó nuevamente, más intenso y desesperado, apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo con manos temblorosas pero firmes. No dijo nada, sólo girando un poco la cabeza y acurrucándose en su cabello corto.

—Lo siento—había murmurado un rato después, cuando Qiu los había encontrado después de que  Jian Yi y  Zhan Zheng Xi se habían ido a buscar ayuda—. Mo-

—Cállate— GuanShan siseó entre dientes apretados, su mano sosteniendo la mano sana de He Tian—Sólo- maldita sea, cállate.

He  Tian tuvo la astucia de sonreírle, incluso cuando haciendo muecas y exaltándose por el tratamiento médico Qiu estaba haciendo en su hombro dislocado.

—Estabas preocupado por mí—se atrevió a provocarlo, horas después cuando estaba acompañándolo a casa.

Mo seguía amargo a ello, porque era He  Tian quien estaba herido y de todos modos cuidaba de él.

GuanShan odiaba que lo cuidaran, especialmente He  Tian .

—No quería deberte nada—medio mintió, porque odiaba la idea de He  Tian muriendo por protegerlo y ser tan estúpidamente inútil para hacer algo al respecto—. No sabría cómo pagarte si estabas muerto, maldito.

He  Tian bufó, una sonrisa inclinando sus labios, y Mo lo fulminó, intentando mantener su voz a nivel.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso, maldita  sea?— soltó molesto, y hubo un segundo donde la sonrisa de He  Tian se volvió dulce. Gentil.

—Has estado maldiciendo bastante, pequeño Mo—volvió a molestarlo, volteándose a él—,¿Realmente estabas preocupado por deuda sin resolver?

GuanShan se detuvo, bajando la mirada al suelo, y  Tian pausó unos pasos más adelante, observándolo.

—¿Pequeño Mo?

—Por supuesto—dijo, cuidadosamente evitando ver a He  Tian a los ojos— ¿Cómo demonios sería capaz de pagarte?

Tian se quedó en silencio, haciendo a Mo volver a unas horas antes; la lluvia en su cara y empapando su ropa, el lodo ensuciando sus zapatos y pegándose a sus agujetas, el repentino crujido a su derecha y el tronco de un árbol caído yendo directo hacia ellos con una avalancha de tierra húmeda, el empujón de He  Tian y el jalón a su manga de  Zhan Zheng Xi. Entonces el horrible silencio, cómo su corazón latía con un puñetazo de miedo y adrenalina cuando no pudo ver rastro de He  Tian estando sano y salvo. La desesperación al rascar el lodo fuera del montón en el camino, las lágrimas combinándose con la lluvia todavía cayendo sobre ellos, su voz rompiéndose cuando llamó su nombre, cuando le demandó que le contestara.

Casi pierde a He Tian.

Casi fue la causa de su muerte al tratar de salvarlo.

Casi-

—Shan.

Tomó un respiro, mirando a Tian, repentinamente a medio metro de él y sosteniendo su rostro con su mano sana, inclinando su cabeza para hacerlo verlo a los ojos.

—Oye, estoy bien—He aseguró, y  GuanShan trató de creerle, trató de nivelar su respiración, trató de memorizar la presencia de  Tian con él, porque en un momento podría estar ahí, tocándolo, y en el siguiente podría ya no estar y-

— Tian , yo...

Se encontró a sí mismo siendo abrazado con un brazo, una nariz enterrada en la unión de su cuello y su hombro, y Mo  GuanShan cerró los ojos, combatiendo las lágrimas que amenazaban por caer del miedo de que He  Tian arriesgara su vida por él, del terror de que realmente se haya ido, del alivio cuando lo vio sólo un poco herido y sonriendo porque  GuanShan estaba bien.

—Estoy aquí—He  Tian murmuró, labios rozando su pulso—Estamos bien.

Y era realmente horrible que fuera He  Tian el que estaba calmándolo, cuando fue él el que casi moría, el que tenía un hombro herido, el que ahora debería estar descansando en el hospital y siendo asegurado de que todo estaba bien.

Mo realmente era inútil contra él.

—Oye—dijo unos minutos después, cuando el temblor de su cuerpo se había detenido y el nudo en su garganta se había soltado—. No vuelvas a hacer algo tan estúpido como eso otra vez, ¿oíste?

He  Tian bufó, moviéndose para verlo, frente a frente.

—No puedo prometerlo—murmuró, demasiado atrevido para su propio bien—, ¿cómo podría arriesgarme a perderte?

Mo frunció el ceño, queriendo gruñir, pero  Tian miró entre ambos hacia sus labios fruncidos, dejándolo sin aliento.

—¿Puedo recolectar mi pago por salvar tu vida, pequeño  Mo?— preguntó, y  GuanShan parpadeó algunas veces, dando una mirada a la boca de Tian.

—¿Qué es lo que  quieres?— soltó, demasiado suave, no alejándose cuando He  Tian se inclinó más a él, sus labios quedando a un par de centímetros de tocarse.

—Sólo un poco de alivio.

Y quizás decir eso era sólo un modo para hacer a Mo aceptar, porque estaba desesperado por darle un poco de alivio a He  Tian tanto como él había hecho durante las últimas horas. E incluso no desde el accidente, sino desde mucho antes.

“Si alguien se atreve a molestarte, lo golpearé.”

“No eres falso ni sigiloso, y no haces trampa.”

“Eres tan bueno conmigo.”

“Una vez que me lo digas, ya no tendrás que cargar con ello tú solo...”

“No hiciste nada malo.”

—Bien—murmuró, demasiado bajo para su gusto, y jadeó suavemente al pequeño beso dejado en la orilla de su boca, dejándolo embobado.

—¿ Más?— He  Tian lo molestó cuando se alejó y  GuanShan se quedó mirando su sonrisa—. Oh, pequeño Mo, eres un perverti-

—Cállate—susurró, jalándolo con el agarre en su nuca, y lo besó lo mejor que pudo sin experiencia, un sonido de sorpresa  quedándose atrapado entre sus bocas.

Y no importaba, por cuánto tiempo Mo había cuidado sus sentimientos y se había quemado desde el interior por ellos, porque era mejor dejarlos salir antes en vez de luego.

En vez de nunca.

**Author's Note:**

> Permiso, iré a llorar.


End file.
